Carry On
by Gracie Marks
Summary: The Monday after Kenny dies, the bus breaks down on the way to school. When Miss Crabtree goes to get help, an argument is sparked as to whether or not Kenny went to heaven. Soon after, they get the answer. No pairings, takes place after "Kenny Dies".


Carry On

The Monday after Kenny dies, the bus breaks down on the way to school. When Miss Crabtree goes to get help, an argument is sparked as to whether or not Kenny went to heaven. Soon after, they get the answer. No pairings, takes place after "Kenny Dies". Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. **

It was the school week after Kenny died, and a gloom seemed to hang over the school bus as it puttered along to South Park Elementary School. Kenny's parents had requested that all the students wear orange to school that Monday as a final goodbye to Kenny. But even with the bright color, nobody was laughing or smiling or screaming as they usually did. They just sat there, in almost complete silence. Finally, Jimmy attempted to lift the heavy quiet. "W-w-why does a squirrel swim on it's b-b-back? To k-"

"Not the time, dude." Came to response from an especially sullen Kyle. He had been there when Kenny passed away. Jimmy sighed a bit, and cast his gaze out the window.

"I don't see whah everyone is making such a big deal! It was just Kenneh!" mumbled Cartman to himself. He sat near the front, and was the only one not wearing orange. Although it hadn't been meant to be heard, it traveled back to Stan, who was sitting in the far back.

"Just Kenny?... he whispered. He suddenly jumped up, startling the others. "JUST KENNY?" Cartman also jumped, and spun around to face his fuming face. "Kenny was our FRIEND! He was always there for us! He did anything you asked and never complained once, and you can brush off his death like that by saying it was JUST KENNY?" Seething and red in the face, Stan hadn't noticed everyone else was staring.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Shouted Miss Crabtree. Cartman stayed silent for a moment, before mumbling something incoherent and turning back around. Kyle gently tugged on Stan's coat, and he finally sat down, still angry. Stan had put off seeing Kenny in the hospital so long that by the time he had gotten there, Kenny was already dead.

Suddenly, a sputtering noise interrupted the silence. The bus gradually slowed down, before stopping completely on a railroad track. "GAHHHHHHHH!" Miss Crabtree shouted, pulling angrily at the gear shit. After several minutes of fumbling with the controls, she noticed the gas was completely gone. She grabbed an empty fuel tank, and stood up. "DON'T LEAVE THE BUS OR A BIG SCARY MONSTER WILL EAT YOU!" She hopped off the bus and started shuffling for the nearest gas station.

When the commotion had settled and Miss Crabtree was out of sight, Pip noticed that Damien was actually a bit angry. "I say, Damien. What's the matter? You didn't know Kenny all that well, did you? I mean, you DID turn him into a duck-billed platypus… " The polite voice was quiet and gentle, but still earned an angry glare from Damien.

"I didn't, but I hate seeing all these people miserable when I didn't cause it." He huffed out a breath and slid lower in his seat.

"Well, your father is Satan, correct?" Pip didn't wait for an answer; he knew this was an obvious question. "Can you not tell if Kenny is in Hell? If he isn't, it may cheer up the rest." Damien shot Pip another look, but this time one of jealousy that he hadn't thought of it. He closed his eyes carefully and a thoughtful look crossed his face.

After a couple of minutes, he sighed, almost disappointed, and his eyes shot open. "Kenny isn't in hell." He said this at a normal volume, attracting the attention of his classmates.

"W-what?" Tweek stuttered. He looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown- then again; he always looked kind of like that.

Damien sighed again, as if talking to the others was a chore. "I can not sense Kenny's presence in hell. It only means one thing-Your little friend made it up to heaven after all."

The kids stared at him in utter amazement, taking in the new information.

"So he made it to heaven…" Started Kyle, not really sure how to continue. Cartman jumped in for him. "I don't believe it." He started, wrinkling his nose. "How can we trust little Satan over nyah?" He motioned to Damien, who gave him a pissed look.

'"Shut your fucking mouth Cartman!" Shouted Stan. "Yeah! Kenny was a good person!" Kyle agreed.

As an angry argument engulfed the bus, Damien smiled evilly and leaned back in his seat, enjoying the show. Everyone was arguing and shouting-except for Butters. He was squinting out the front window, trying to make out that tiny dot on the horizon. The dot started to come closer, and started to get bigger. Suddenly realizing what it was, his stomach dropped and he struggled to get his voice to work.

"F-fellas?"

Stan shoved Cartman.

"Fellas?"

Kyle called Craig an asshole, who in return flipped him off.

"Fellas, I think-"

Bebe was shouting at Clyde, who was about to burst into tears.

"FELLAS! LOOK!"

Finally, they got the drift. The whole bus fell silent as they all saw the tiny dot of a train approaching them with great speed. Wendy screeched.

"We have to get off the bus!"

"But what about the Big Scary Monster? You saw what it did last time!"

"Get squished by a train or ripped apart by a monster-what a choice!"

"Looks like we'll all be joining Kenny soon!"

As panic engulfed the bus, Craig spotted something out of the corner of his eye- another small dot, this one falling from the sky. "Look! What is that thing?" As he pointed, everyone's eyes slowly turned toward the sky. The dot was coming much faster then the train, and as it got closer, they saw it radiating with a brilliant light.

"What the hell?" Cartman screamed, his voice high and terrified. Kyle ran to the front of the bus and his eyes widened in utter surprise. The train was much closer now, only about a minute away. He looked to the sky, and his jaw dropped. "It's…it's… a person!"

The rest of the kids ran to the front, not believing their own eyes as the dot formed the shape of a person- a child, to be exact. The shadowy hooded figure spread two magnificent wings out from their back, and swooped in front of the train. Pounding their legs to the track, they pushed their hands to the train and shoved. "Oh my god! Is that superman?" Bebe shouted. The train began screeching to a halt, but it still drew closer. As it did, they could make out the hood of the being falling down to his neck.

"Kenny?" Stan whispered hoarsely. The train continued to come closer, but at a much slower rate. As it got closer and closer, it slowed down more and more. The tracts screeched, the children gaped and the smoke billowed from the tires of the train. Ever so slowly, the train finally stopped a foot away from the halted bus. As the smoke cleared, an image of panting angel appeared. Although his back was turned, they could make out familiar messy blonde hair and an orange jacket. Unfamiliar though was a halo and wings as wide as the bus. Slowly, the angel turned around.

"KENNY!" Screamed Stan, pushing to the front of the crowd. Cartman yanked on the doors and they all spilled out to encircle their long lost friend. It was indeed Kenny. His hood was down, his hair messy but clean. His halo hung on a slight slant, his jacket in the same state he had it in when he left. His wings rested proudly out, and his blue eyes shined like they never had before. He gave a little smile, floating slowly to the ground and folding in his wings.

"You saved us." Kyle stated, shielding his eyes a bit from the glowing angel. Kenny chuckled a bit, but made no other sound. Stan tried to put his hand on Kenny's shoulder, but he went right through. Confused, he stuck his hand in Kenny's chest and waved it around. His figure warped slightly as Stan's hand popped out his back. Stan pulled it back out, his face falling. Kenny gave a sad smile, and shook his head. Slowly, he turned around and started to walk away.

"What? That's it? You're just gonna walk awah?" Cartman stepped forward, hurt and angry and shocked all at the same time. Kenny turned around to face his former friends. Stan, Kyle and Cartman had made their way to the front. Their eyes danced with joy, confusion and shock.

"I don't belong here. I gotta head back." He said simply, though they could tell it was killing him to just walk away. His eyes swept the crowd, as if looking for an excuse to stay Finally as he started to turn around again, Stan screamed from the crowd:

"Wait!" He walked up slowly, as if he was made of concrete. "…Goodbye, Kenny." He smiled, and gave a final wave. The others began waving too, and Kenny nodded a little. When he died, he believed his friends didn't care for him. He thought that his death meant nothing. But when he saw how his friends cared for him, it didn't matter that he had to leave again. This time, he was ready to go.

"Goodbye, guys. He turned to leave, but this time looked back over his shoulder. "…And carry on."

"We will." Kyle nodded, and waved again.

"Promise." Said Cartman, giving a definite nod. Kenny returned the nod, and started to run. As he reached the trees, he spread out his wings and jumped, flapping them. As he soared back up to heaven, He wiped away a couple of tears and yanked up his hood." He knew they'd be just fine without him. As Kenny receded to nothing but a bright light in the clouds, the kids remembered the Big Scary Monster and started climbing back into the bus, still in shocked silence of their brush with death and an angel. Cartman sighed a bit and shook his head.

"Looks like Kenneh made it into heaven after all. I didn't think they let poor people into heaven."

"Shut up, fatass."

"EY! Don't call meh fat you fucking Jew!"

After that, conversations began to start up and it was just like before Kenny died. Stan settled into his seat, watching the argument between his two friends escalate. He laughed a little, and decided that it wouldn't be hard to keep their promise to Kenny.

A/N: Okay, that didn't turn out like I wanted it to. But it's my first story, I can't expect it to be perfect. I thought there had to be SOME reason they boys just kind of carried on after Kenny's death. So I made one up myself, mwahahahaha. I know they were kinda OOC. My bad. ^^;

** REVIEWS APPRECIATED. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. **


End file.
